Not What it Seems
by Pame24
Summary: read to find out :P


NOT WHAT IT SEEMS...MAYBE

They were on their way to Naruto's apartment to welcome him back from the mission he went to for a whole week. Sakura held a bag of instant noodles, Naruto's favorite. As for Ino she had a bouquet of flowers, claiming it was to give a feminine touch to Naruto's messy apartment. They approached the door with the orange spiral on it. Sakura raised her hand to knock but stopped dead on her tracks when out of the room came a weird noise. She looked over at Ino and the blond shrugged. What could be behind the door? They knew Naruto was back, but was he with someone? They took a step closer to the door and listened carefully.  
"_Stop moving so much_"  
Sasuke, what's he doing here?  
"_It hurts, what do you want me to do?_" Naruto protested.  
"_I warned you it would, but as always you didn't listen_"  
A grunt was heard and then a moan, they didn't know whether it was from pain or...something else.  
"_Ouch!_" pain apparently.  
"_Relax, it won't hurt as much once you get use to it_"  
"_I'm trying, but it really hurts_" Naruto hissed.  
"_Just a little more_" Sasuke said.  
Sakura stepped away from the door and so did Ino. They looked at each other, each frowning in confusion; a blush forming on their pale cheeks.  
"What the heck are those two doing in there?" Ino asked.  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out"  
"You sure that's such a good idea? What if they're...you know, and we walk in on them?" Ino asked, her blush darkening.  
"I don't care if they are or aren't. I want to know what they're doing!" Sakura exclaimed stubbornly.  
"Sakura, please..."  
Sakura wouldn't hear it; she was determined to find out what the two ninjas were doing even if it killed her. She turned the knob and stepped into the room; eyes closed just in case and said:  
"What the heck are you guys doing?"  
Naruto looked up at the pink haired teen confused. Sasuke looked at her as if she was the dumbest girl in the world, which she probably was; according to him at least.  
"Maybe if you opened your eyes..." he said in a monotone.  
"No, I don't want to see what you two are doing"  
"Then _why_ the heck are you here?" he asked, sighing annoyed.  
"Sakura-chan, just open your eyes" Naruto said, rolling his eyes.  
And she did. Her eyes went wide at the sight. What she saw was not what she expected. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting on the floor. The blonde was shirtless, with his back to Sasuke, while the raven haired teen applied some sort of ointment on his back covered in cuts and bruises. Sakura blushed and looked away ashamed.  
"What did you _thought_ we were doing?" Sasuke inquired.  
"Nothing! Here you go Naruto, welcome back!" and like that she dashed out the door.  
Then in came Ino, who had watch how the pink haired girl humiliated herself in from of her former teammates and ran away embarrassed.  
"These are for you Naruto, welcome back" she said setting the bouquet by the bag of ramen.  
"Uh, thanks" he said smiling. "Do you know what's wrong with Sakura-chan?"  
"No idea" she replied. "See you around guys"  
She too left and caught up with Sakura on her way down. Sakura was leaning against a lamppost, panting and blushing furiously. Once reaching her, Ino laughed at her expression.  
"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Ino asked amused.  
"Not a word Ino-pig" Sakura warned.  
"Whatever" the blond replied. "C'mon, let get something to eat"  
"You paying?"  
"Nope, is your turn, remember?"  
"Fine" the pink haired sighed.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Naruto and Sasuke were laughing.  
"I can't believe she thought we were...Oh god, what a perv!" Naruto laughed.  
"Well I don't blame her, we did sounded like we were" Sasuke said and then he smirked. "Which reminds me, you owe me from last time"  
"What last time?"  
"Don't play dumb Naruto. You told me a week ago that you couldn't because of your mission. You have tomorrow free, so..." He leaned in closer, looking at him suggestively.  
"But I'm tired" Naruto whined, his cheeks slightly pink.  
"And I'm horny, so start stripping or I'll do it myself"  
"You're lucky I'm in the mood, or you would be sleeping on the couch" the blond grumbled.  
"Yeah, like that'll ever happen" Sasuke leaned forward and crashed his lips with his lover's. "You love me too much to do that"  
Naruto kissed him back. "Yeah, lucky bastard"


End file.
